


Грани

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Чондэ любит Минсока, но не любит, когда слишком





	Грани

Короткий узнаваемый стук в дверь — и Чондэ вздыхает, зная, что предстоящий разговор не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Не занят, я зайду? — но даже осознание грядущих неприятностей не может загасить неконтролируемую тёплую радость, просачивающуюся улыбкой при виде любимого хёна — без макияжа, без жеманства, немного встрёпанного после душа, небритого — и совершенно и безраздельно принадлежащего ему.  
— Ты же знаешь, хён, что можно не спрашивать, — руки сами тянутся обнять и усадить рядом, но Минсок неожиданно уклоняется, отшагивая к двери и прислоняясь к ней со сложенными на груди руками — поза настолько драматично-неестественная, что Чондэ медленно опускает протянутые было руки и цепляет ими покрывало — сжимает в кулаках крепко, чтобы не колотить по нему, потому что вот, началось.  
— Да я теперь и не знаю даже, чего можно, — Минсок делает паузу — не пафоса ради, а потому что явно тоже бесится и пытается сдерживаться, но, разумеется, его в итоге прорывает: — Меня сейчас полчаса пилили менеджеры, и ты прекрасно понимаешь, за что. И, конечно, именно я должен выслушивать претензии, что мы не додаём фанатам фансервис, ведь это я от тебя шарахаюсь, боясь дотронуться лишний раз — не догадываешься, почему, нет?

Минсок говорит медленно и вязко, не повышая голоса и не опуская глаз, поэтому Чондэ хочется опустить свои.

— Хён…  
— Я сегодня услышал, что веду себя как во времена после дебюта — это было бы даже смешно, если не вспоминать, что как раз тогда у нас с фансервисом всё было в порядке, и это было по большей части твоей заслугой. Разумеется, я, что тогда, что сейчас, делаю всё не так.  
— Сок-хён!  
— Только тогда ты почему-то не смотрел на меня с брезгливым отвращением, так, что мне хочется сбежать и забиться в угол под сценой, мечтая сдохнуть от собственной ущербности, — Чондэ замирает, забыв, что хотел сказать, а Минсок почти смеётся. — Да, с дебюта ничего особо не поменялось, действительно, только раньше ты никогда не был этому причиной. Я бы не стал на тебя всё это выливать, но наконец-таки дозрел до вопроса, почему.

И Чондэ хочет кинуться, встряхнуть, обнять, уверяя, что вовсе так не смотрел, но он понимает, что не может. Потому что смотрел. Потому что до зубовного скрежета ненавидит новый образ Сиюмина на сцене, так как тот слишком. Слишком раскрепощённый (да, отчасти это и его заслуга, но не до такой же степени), слишком похотливый, потому что иначе не назовёшь эту кричащую сексуальность, слишком чужой, потому что его Мин не смотрит так бесстыже-дерзко и несерьёзно, не демонстрирует всему миру своё пылающее вожделение настолько открыто, что фальшь ломает нарочито соблазнительные изгибы.  
Вот только как сказать ему об этом, не обидев и не нарушив таким образом обретённое равновесие и уверенность в себе? Ведь он же видит, что Минсоку нравится эта уверенность, нравится власть, которую он получает над каждой фанаткой, стоит только обвести зал фирменным взглядом, нравится ловить жадное внимание к каждому выверенному жесту. И это всё хорошо, и правильно, и полезно для самого Минсока и группы в целом, вот только Чондэ не может побороть в себе отторжение. Каждый раз, стоя рядом на сцене, он боится, что Это прикоснётся к нему, окатит фальшивым жаром — и нужно будет также фальшиво и показательно сгорать. Чего там, он и так горит — нестерпимым желанием выпотрошить и сломать этот дивный образ, чтобы добраться до живого и настоящего. Потому и ранит, держа на расстоянии, выбирая игнорирование лучшей тактикой, которую Минсок молчаливо принимает, хоть и не понимая причин.  
Ну и вот он — живой и настоящий, только руку протяни — весь принадлежащий Чондэ, как и хотелось. Стоит на слегка подрагивающих от послеконцертной усталости ногах и ждёт не протянутых рук — ответа. И это как раз тот случай, когда никак не выбрать слов, которые могли бы одномоментно принести ясность и облегчение обоим.  
Чондэ проезжается пальцами по волосам, мимолётно жалея, что вот единственный минус короткой стрижки — не вцепиться — и сползает с кровати на пол, утыкаясь в колени лицом — теперь уже ему хочется стать как можно меньше и забиться в угол.

— Я ведь люблю тебя, Сок-хён, знаешь? — как бы хотелось, чтобы хватило этого исчерпывающего ответа, но Минсок продолжает молчать, никак не реагируя на неожиданное признание. — Я… Чёрт, ну как же сказать, чтоб не… Я не могу играть в фансервис на сцене, потому что люблю тебя, а там — не ты. Да ну. Чёрт, да, мне не нравится, какой ты там и…  
— И ты не хочешь иметь со мной «таким» ничего общего? И боишься мне об этом сказать? Ты дурак или да, Ченни? — голос звучит неожиданно близко, и прохладные ладони касаются висков. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. — Чондэ поднимает голову, поддерживаемый больше открытым и тёплым взглядом, чем руками, но ловит каждое мгновение удовольствия от прикосновений, забывая дышать. — Вот он я такой, как есть, настоящий, видишь? С чего ты взял, что на сцене я посмотрю на тебя иначе?

Минсок выглядит настолько незыблемым и цельным, что мысли о том, что его уверенность можно разбить неосторожным словом, кажутся беспредельно глупыми. И внезапно в эту цельность собирается паззлом всё — от сдержанной закрытости до раскрепощённости, а то, что казалось Чондэ маской, становится ещё одной гранью настоящего, без грамма надуманности и фальши, — и осознание того, что весь Минсок, со всеми гранями и уверенностью, всегда и неизменно, целиком и полностью его, поглощает Чондэ без остатка, вымывая бестолково мечущиеся мысли.

— А сейчас настоящий я ужасно устал, вымотался от переживаний по чьей-то вине и не в силах вернуться в свою комнату. Поэтому тебе придётся взять на себя ответственность и использовать нерастраченную на фансервис энергию либо на то, чтобы меня туда донести, либо…  
— У меня есть идеи, куда ещё её потратить, хён. Я ведь уже говорил, что я тебя люблю?

Кажется, Минсок никогда не выглядел более соблазнительно, чем в эту минуту. И как же хорошо и полезно для самого Чондэ и для группы в целом, что он не бывает таким на сцене.


End file.
